


PewdiePhano and Mr.Piggeh - the rise of two dead ships

by Linadoon



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent, PewDiePie - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Swedish cause i don't really know swedish, Established Relationship, First Time, Human forms, I needed to post this somewhere, I'm so sorry..., M/M, My first Pewdiepie ship, My very first attempts at Lemons in english, Oral Sex, Pewdiephano is dead but its memory is strong in my heart, Really old stuff dated from 2013, Sex, Swearing, also bad french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Pewdiepie and Stephano and Mr. Chair and Piggeh are already together for some time.But surprisingly, Mr. Chair still haven't experimented anything his pig boyfriend has to offer. But Piggeh finally has his chance.Much to Pewds and Stephano's desmay...Or is it?-Basically two really ancient Lemons I wrote in 2013.First attempt of writing Smut!





	1. Mr.Piggeh - First time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind any mistakes in english, I fixed lots of them, but probably missed some...  
> Also, Piggeh style of talking is so hard to write!!! DDD:

   With a towel wrapped around his neck, Piggeh entered the room without thinking much, only to be surprised by something he really did enjoy to see. Mr. Chair – who did not seem to notice the pig entering the bedroom – was wearing only his underwear, while slowly taking off his green vest and also sliding off his long sleeved white shirt.

   Piggeh grinned, closing the door without a sound and tip toeing to where his boyfriend was standing before grabbing his ass.

   “Igh!” Mr. Chair almost jumped, turning around scared with that sudden touch, but then sighed when seeing it was just Piggeh – oh well, who else could it be? “Piggeh… Don’t do this…”

   “Why? You have such a sexy ass.” The pig’s grin widened as he wrapped his arms around the chair’s waist, once again gripping his butt.

   But before Mr. Chair could complain, his lips were taken by Piggeh’s in a hot and passionate kiss. The aristocrat answered to the kiss after some seconds of shock, his face was already incredibly red and his breath ragged; instinctively his arms went up, pulling down the wet towel to have access to the pig’s neck.

   Piggeh twirled his tongue together with Mr. Chair’s and as the kiss got even more intense, more his hands started to explore that smaller body.

   But, when feeling his boyfriend’s hand near the front of his underwear, Mr. Chair backed away, face flushed in embarrassment.

   “P-Piggeh… Stop…” He muttered breathless.

   “What’s the problem, Mr. Chair?” Piggeh asked, trying to move his hand, but having his wrist held still by the other.

   “I said stop…” Mr. Chair said in a more serious tone, what still was hard to notice due to his breath.

   “Aw, but you like it, don’t you? Don’t deny it…” The pig smirked, trying once again to move his hand, finding not that much strength on the chair’s hand to stop him. “ _Mr. Chair_ …” He said in a singing tone, bending down to whisper on the other’s ear. “Come on, Mr. Chair… You still haven’t experienced nothing that this pig has to offer… Are you sure you want to miss this, hm?”

   “P-Piggeh…” Was all that came out of Mr. Chair’s mouth as Piggeh stroked his penis still hidden by the underwear. It was good, he couldn’t deny it, and he was pretty sure the pig could make him feel even better, after all, all that perverted rambling of his should be based on the truth, right? But still… “No! Stop!”

   Piggeh got surprised when his boyfriend suddenly pushed him, covering himself and avoiding eye contact.

   “Mr. Chair...” He muttered. “Damn… Every time I try to give one step further on our relationship you always stop me!” He finally let it out in an exasperated tone, surprising the brunet.

   Mr. Chair then noticed the other’s sad and worried expression and felt a little bit bad; he had never seen Piggeh react nor talk that away…

   “Piggeh, I did not mean to mess with your feeling, I’m sorry. It’s just…” He blushed even more, looking down at his hands. “I… Don’t think I’m ready for it…”

   Both kept silent while Piggeh worked up with everything Mr. Chair said. And, soon enough, he had that so familiar perverted grin on his face.

   “Mr. Chair… Are you… A virgin?”

   At that very moment the chair’s face seemed to become a giant tomato, while he simply nodded. Suddenly he felt his body being held tightly by two pinkish arms and pressed against a torn pink shirt, his head was now near the curve on the pig’s neck, where he should be able to hear a heartbeat.

   “Aww! You’re so cute, Mr. Chair!” Piggeh smiled, grabbing a strand of brunet hair from his boyfriend’s face and gently putting it behind his ear. “Though I wonder how could you have never done it before, because it is so good, yea, so good…” He whispered those words seductively into Mr. Chair’s ear. “And there is no one here who knows it better than I do, yea…” And then he backed away, his hands resting on the other’s shoulders, still smiling as the pervert he was. “Come one, don’t you want to… Give it a try?”

   Mr. Chair thought silently about Piggeh’s words. He was incredibly unsure if he should do it or not, but he had heard his boyfriend talk so much about sex, that it kind of made him curious of it. Of course he knew a little bit about sex, but just the basic of the basic, thanks to some books he found around the library back at the Amnesia games. And anyway, that was Piggeh we were talking about! His boyfriend! He loved that pig, even though he was a complete perverted nymphomaniac, so…

   “Actually…” Mr. Chair started but didn’t get to finish his sentence since, once again, Piggeh was kissing him – probably already knowing what he was going to say.

   The chair hesitated a little bit, but soon kissed back, feeling the pig’s hand exploring his exposed torso – he had even forgotten he was shirtless all that time. He couldn’t hold back a moan as he felt himself getting hotter and hotter.

   Piggeh backed away, staring deeply into Mr. Chair’s green eyes, as asking for permission – what surprised the smaller one, he was sure for Piggeh it was everything “just get what you want, no matter what others think” –, and, silently, Mr. Chair said “yes”.

   With his typical smile, Piggeh slid his hand inside Mr. Chair’s underwear, grabbing his member and squeezing it.

   “A-ah…” Mr. Chair moaned while the pig kept on playing with his member till it was hard and hot, with pre-cum dripping from the edge.

   “Oh, if that isn’t a lewd expression I see in Mr. Chair’s face…” Piggeh said with his seductive voice, loving the other’s flushed and pleasured face; but he still wanted more. He once again kissed Mr. Chair’s pink lips, while pulling him closer and closer, till their erect members were touching. “Ooo, that’s nice…”

   “P-Piggeh…” Mr. Chair breathed out when they parted again, feeling a sweet and tender wave of pleasure going up his body.

   “Hey, Mr. Chair…” The pink haired man called out in a weird dazed moment, as if he was daydreaming. “Do you want to know… What is my private Piggeh Slide, hm, hm?” He brushed the brunet’s hair, pressing their bodies together a little bit more.

   “Hm…” The chair moaned, slowly getting in the same condition of the other. “Y-yes…” He said, even though slightly unsure.

   Piggeh backed away with a smile that made Mr. Chair tremble, and then took the other’s hand, guiding him to the big double bed in the room, making him sit on one of the edges.

   “Relax, and leave everything to this pig, all right?” He said while taking off his torn reddish-pink shorts.

   Mr. Chair tried his best to do as Piggeh said, but it was difficult when he started to take off his clothes and also the chair’s only piece of wearing. And it was even more difficult when the chair finally got a chance to see the pig’s big and erect penis, he was already so excited that it couldn’t get harder than that!

   Piggeh got closer to his boyfriend, resting each hand on the bed on each side of Mr. Chair’s waist, getting their faces closer again. When getting lost in another kiss, the pink haired man took the chance to rub his member against the other’s, throwing his body above the smaller one.

   “Oh, yea! Piggeh Slide!” He cried out, while moving his waist up and down as they fell on the bed.

   “A-aah!” Mr. Chair moaned louder than he had ever did before when feeling his member brush hardly against the other, unconsciously wrapping his legs around Piggeh’s waist. With such a reaction, the pig moved once again, doing the exact same thing. “Aahm…”

   “You like it, Mr. Chair, hm?” He asked, keeping on with his “Piggeh Slides”.

   “Hm… Yes…” The chair answered, shivering of pleasure under the pig.

   “That’s good, yea, really good…” Piggeh kissed Mr. Chair’s red cheeks, before slowly pulling his legs apart. “Then you’re really gonna enjoy this, mhm.”

   And before Mr. Chair could even get what the other was doing, Piggeh’s head was already between his legs.

   “W-wait, wha-- Ahm!” The brunet cried out of pleasure when feeling the other’s hot tongue on his member, sweetly licking the tip. “Ooh, Piggeh! T-that’s so… Good… Hm…” He felt embarrassed of all the things he was saying, but it was as if he couldn’t control his voice.

   Piggeh smiled when hearing all those sweet and pleasured moans and then took Mr. Chair’s entire member on his mouth, sucking on it harder and harder.

   “Waah! S-shit! Ghm…!”  The brunet cried out, grabbing those pink locks tightly with both hands, gripping those rotten and worm-eaten pig ears from time to time. He had never felt such pleasure! It was so good that his mind seemed to blank out completely. “A-ah! P-Piggeh!” And finally he reached his climax, even though nothing came out of his member, surprising the other.

   “Huh? You came, didn’t you?” Piggeh asked, confused.

   “Piggeh, I’m a chair, remember?” Mr. Chair said simply, embarrassed and also getting confused when the other chuckled. “What?” He asked, feeling as if the pig was mocking him.

   “Nothing, nothing…  Just wanted to know how you taste like.” Piggeh chuckled once again.

   “Is… Is it good?” Mr. Chair asked out of nowhere, surprising his boyfriend, who just glanced up at him with a confused face. “I mean, normally… D-does it tastes good…?”

   Piggeh smiled with the shy but curious question, but before he could answer it, both heard something coming from the room besides the one they were in. Were those… Moans?

   “Ahm! S-Stephano…!” It was Pewdiepie, or better, Felix. “O-oh, shit…”

   Mr. Chair blushed when hearing that and his eyes kept locked on Piggeh, apparently still waiting for an answer, till he thought he could discover it by himself; once again the pig did not have the chance to talk when the chair suddenly threw him in the bed, resting his head on the soft pillows.

   “Mr. Chair! What…? Oh…” Piggeh got surprised when seeing his boyfriend slowly licking his member – and, damn! It looked like he already knew what to do! It was such a lewd vision and the pig couldn’t help but moan only with the sight. It was nice seeing that side of Mr. Chair… “Wow, seems like you’re really good with it, Mr. Chair… Hm…”

   The chair laughed internally while trying to imitate what the other did to him some minutes ago – actually, he was thanking God that that part of the pig’s body was complete and not even a little bit rotten. He was surprised with himself, but now he couldn’t go back, and, anyway, he was indeed enjoying giving pleasure to Piggeh.

   “Oh, yea… That’s it, Mr. Chair…” Piggeh moaned, grabbing Mr. Chair and roughly pushing him down, making him take even more of his penis. The chair choked slightly, but kept on sucking as the pig did before, ignoring the pain caused by the other’s tight hold on his brunet hair. “Damn… I feel so… Pumped!”

   And with a loud moan, Piggeh came inside Mr. Chair’s mouth, almost making him choke again. The chair backed away, licking the remains of semen on his face. It had a weird and salty taste, but it wasn’t that bad – at least, that was what he thought, after all, he had gulped all of it down his throat without even tasting it.

   “Oh, I did not know you were so naughty, Mr. Chair, mhm…” Piggeh smiled.

   Mr. Chair blushed embarrassed of what he did unconsciously and looked away. The two lovers kept quiet, hearing the moans that came from the other room till Piggeh had enough.

   “Ok, enough of it!” It was all he said before once again kissing the other. Mr. Chair melted on Piggeh’s arms and let the pig lay him down on the bed. “You want to keep on, Mr. Chair? Good, good…” He kissed the smaller on the forehead before bending down to the nightstand near the bed and grabbing something there. “It’s lube, so it won’t hurt, though I would never hurt you Mr. Chair, because Mr. Chair’s well being is important to me, yea. But your ass is also really important to me.”

   Mr. Chair blushed with those words and just looked away.

   “A-ah!” Suddenly he felt a strong pain curse thru his body as Piggeh slowly put one finger on his virgin entrance. “Piggeh! T-that still hurt!” He said, feeling the cold lube rubbing against his insides.

   “Just relax, ok? Relax…” Piggeh said in such a sweet tone that Mr. Chair almost felt as if his heart had melted. And as the pig slowly kept on opening his puckered entrance, Mr. Chair bit his lip, getting used to the touch as time passed. Soon enough, the brunet wasn’t crying of pain anymore, but of pleasure. “Ready, Mr. Chair?” Piggeh asked when noticing the change on the other’s sounds, and bathed his member with a little bit of lube.

   Mr. Chair shivered unsure when thinking of Piggeh’s penis inside him – it was huge! – but he simply nodded. Piggeh lifted the chair’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, making him “sit” on his lap; his member slightly touched the other’s entrance.

   Slowly and carefully, Mr. Chair felt Piggeh penetrate him, and couldn’t hold back a pained cry, holding tightly the bed sheets.

   Piggeh kept silent and froze before sliding inside the smaller little by little, feeling as he started to get used with time till the pain was gone. He started moving, pulling out just to thrust in again, even though there was resistance from that virgin hole.

   “Ahm…” When a sweet pleasured moan escaped Mr. Chair’s lips, Piggeh smiled, grabbing the other’s waist and moving against him harder. “Ah! Ghm… P-Piggeh!”

   “Hm… Oh, yea, Mr. Chair…” Piggeh closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of finally being inside his lover. “You’re so tight, it’s so good! Hm…”

   “P-Piggeh…” Mr. Chair called out, breathless and lost, making the pig open his eyes once again – what was great, after all, he was missing such a show! “F-faster, please…! Waah!” A loud cry of pleasure came out of Mr. Chair slightly sore throat as his request was complied.

   And soon all that Mr. Chair could say were loud moans as Piggeh went harder and deeper, sending strong and delicious waves of pleasure thru their bodies. It was something different from everything Mr. Chair had ever felt, it was a weird mixture of pain and pleasure, and even though he may had read it lots of time in books, he did not expect it to be like this.

   “Aah!” The aristocrat screamed when suddenly feeling his prostate being touched by the other, making him shiver of pleasure as his body seemed to become more weak and his mind more lost and blank than ever. Piggeh smiled with it and kept hitting that same spot over and over again, while lifting Mr. Chair’s legs and resting then on his shoulders, getting the chance of going deeper and at a better angle. “Oh, heavens… Piggeh!”

   “You like this, Mr. Chair?” Piggeh asked seductively.

   “Ah, yes! Y-yes!” It was all Mr. Chair could say between moans, arching his back on the bed. “That’s so good… Aaah!” He cried out when Piggeh started going the faster he could go, hitting his prostate with every thrust, it was easy to see he was closer to his end.

   “Oh, yea…!” Piggeh moaned loud, coming inside the other with a final strong thrust.

   “P-Piggeh!” Mr. Chair cried out one last time, also getting to his own climax when feeling the other’s essence inside himself.

   The pink haired man pulled the other’s legs from his shoulders and bent down, hugging the smaller body and kissing him sweetly. Mr. Chair sighed while catching his breath and smiled when noticing how caring Piggeh was acting, while slowly pulling out of him – he felt the pig’s semen oozing out of his entrance, but decided to ignore it.

   “So, what you think, hm?” Piggeh asked while being polite enough to help Mr. Chair clean up – it was something embarrassing, but Mr. Chair let him do it.

   “It was great…” Mr. Chair said with a smile when Piggeh laid down beside him, pulling over them the covers that were in the corner of the bed. But the brunet was still so embarrassed he felt like he couldn’t look the other in the eyes for too long, and turned around, pressing his sweaty back against Piggeh’s chest. “I… I’m glad my first time was with you…”

   “And I’m glad I was your fist…” Piggeh kissed Mr. Chair’s naked nape. “I love ya, Mr. Chair.”

   “Love you too.” Mr. Chair sighed.

   Silence reigned in the room.

   “So, Mr. Chair?” Piggeh said suddenly. “Second round?”

   “Igh!” Once again Mr. Chair hissed when feeling Piggeh grab his butt.

   There was a loud bang on the other room that silenced both of them, it was such a strong impact that the wall seemed to tremble.

   “SHUT UP!” It was Stephano.

   Piggeh and Mr. Chair laughed silently before they finally got to sleep in a tender embrace.


	2. PewdiePhano - An incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the pewdiephano shit

   “What a day…!” Stephano threw himself on the bed wearing nothing but his underwear, his arms behind his neck and a smile on his face – he was kind of pleased, after all, he won from everybody on the beach soccer match that day, and gladly enough still no one from outside knew about him and Felix.

   They had been dating for quite a while now, but the gamer was hesitant on telling his bros about his relationship with his best bro, who happened to be a freaking statue made of gold that, somehow, got real life. They were worried about how would the fans react, so it was better to keep it down for the time being.

   “Yup, it was really cool.” Felix said also smiling on the other side of the bed, pulling off his shirt.

   When seeing the Swede shirtless, Stephano couldn’t help but smirk, but before he could even think of doing or saying anything, a sudden sound grabbed their attention. It was coming from the other room…

   “Oh, yea! Piggeh Slide!”

   Both kept quiet, simply listening, and what they thought that sooner or later would happen in the next room, sounded again.

   “You like it, Mr. Chair, hm?” Piggeh asked.

   “Hm… Yes…” Mr. Chair said between moans.

   Stephano covered his ears, disgusted, throwing himself once again in the bed.

   “Ah, _merde_!” He hissed. “I can’t believe they decided to do it now!”

   Felix simply laughed nervously, his face flushed when he sat down on the mattress, his back turned to his partner. Stephano lifted an eyebrow with the man’s silence, leaving aside the sounds that came from the other room.

   “Felix?” The statue got closer to the human. “You okay?”

   “Yeah, I am.” The gamer smiled, violently kicking off his sneakers that didn’t want to get off and finally laying down, covering himself with the blankets with a fast movement while keeping his back turned to the one with golden skin who simply snorted.

   “Pewdiepie, I know when you’re lying to me, I am Stephano.” Stephano said his typical line, but when he did not hear any come back, he actually started to worry about the Swede, noticing it was no time for kidding. “Is there something wrong? Something worrying you?”

   Felix simply sighed, noticing that the other wouldn’t give up.

   “It’s nothing, just…” He turned around, regretting it; his face flushed pure red when noticing Stephano’s face was just some inches away from his. The two of them have been dating for quite some time already, but being closer to Stephano was strangely different for Felix from being way to close to Marzia, even thought they had been way closer some hours ago...

   “Just what?” Stephano asked, wanting the other to continue – and even though still worried with Felix, the statue couldn’t lie to himself that he enjoyed seeing the pale cheeks of the Swede turning pink.

   “T-those two…” Felix made a movement with his head towards the only wall that separated him and Stephano from the two lovers in the other room. “They’ve got me… Excited…”

   If Stephano was human, he would blush red with those words, but being a golden statue, he could only blush in a weird bronze color. He took a look at the bed’s blanket, noticing there was a slightly bulge under it, right between Felix’s legs; and an almost Piggeh like smirk crossed his golden face.

   “Oh, so that’s it.” He chuckled before rolling on the bed to be on top of the other. “Then, come on. Let’s make more noise than them.”

   And before Felix could even mutter a word, his lips were stolen by Stephano’s in a hot kiss. As it always happened, the gamer closed his eyes, giving in to the golden statue; his hands went up to Stephano’s hair and untied it, letting his golden locks fall freely on his broad shoulders – damn! Stephano was just so handsome!

   “A-ahm…” The Swede couldn’t help but moan when the statue started to kiss his neck, nibbling at all his sensitive spots that weren’t a mystery anymore; he knew Stephano liked his moans, so he did not hide his voice. Slowly Stephano started to caress the human’s chest, twisting his nipples – Felix was surprised that it felt so good, maybe that was why Agrippa liked it so much (lol).

   That was actually one big difference between Felix’s relationship with Stephano and with Marzia. Of course yes, he did love Marzia, and, yes, they did have sex back at that time; but sex with the sweet Italian girl was more sweet and tender, calmer even – even thought, it had it’s really hardcore moments, of course. But with Stephano it was different, it was intense, carnal, strong; it was more like both of them were in complete and continuing ecstasy.

   Felix shivered with the sweet but hungry touches he was receiving, moaning in a weird whimpering way when Stephano licked one of his already hard nipples, still teasing the other. His pants now were getting so tight it was incredibly uncomfortable. But it did not take long for Stephano to notice it and, pushing away the blankets, he quickly undid the Swede’s pants, pulling it down together with his underwear – he smiled when seeing that the other was already hard and waiting for attention.

   “Ah!” The gamer moaned out loud when the statue suddenly reached the head of his excited member, licking it from the edge to the base before slowly surrounding it with his lips, wasting no time. “Ahm! S-Stephano…!” Felix shivered under Stephano’ mouth, grabbing a fistful of his golden hair and keeping him in place. “O-oh, shit…”

   Stephano teased the smaller, pulling away from his member with a sweet “pop”, just to engulf it once again with his mouth; slowly he started to bob his head while sucking it, loving all the moans coming from his lover when pressing the right spots with his tongue; he always knew what to do to get those reactions.

   “Stephano! Fuck!” Felix moaned, feeling as his body got closer and closer to it’s climax. “I-I’m… Close…!”

   Stephano felt the gamer come inside his mouth and drank it all without complaining, cleaning the area before two hands pulled on his temples, lifting his face so their eyes could meet; golden locked in blue. The statue smiled together with the human as their lips met once again with pure desire and lust.

   Stephano felt his body being pushed bit by bit till his back was against the bed sheets and the Swede was right above him, straddling his hips with a, perverted, crooked smile.

   “My turn.” Felix whispered in a sexual way, kissing the statue’s golden chest – taking some time on his nipples, as the other did it to him before – and going down to the only piece of cloth he was wearing. Stephano smirked when seeing Felix pull down his underwear using the teeth.

   “Oh, that’s it, Felix…” Swiftly the gamer started to lick his lover’s dick in a provocative way, covering it of kisses and saliva. Felix enjoyed those moans, proud that he was the one making the so serious statue react that way, practically melting on his hands. But soon Stephano realized his boyfriend’s intentions when feeling a hand going up and down his leg and, even though not wanting to stop what was going on at the moment, he pushed his lover by the shoulders, throwing him back to bed and spreading his legs with a fast movement.

   “I wanted to top today…” Felix said with a childish pout, expecting his sweet voice to work against the statue.

   “Heh, you’ll never top me, I am Stephano.” Stephano reached two fingers to the gamer’s parted mouth. “Now open up.” Felix sent him a glare of fake rage and turned his face around, locking his eyes at anything precisely.  “Very well then…”

   “Ah!” Felix cried out, not sure if of pleasure or surprise when feeling something hot and wet against his exposed entrance; it was – for the Swede’s surprise and embarrassment – Stephano’s golden tongue. “W-wait up! Not t-that way! Hmg…!” He tried moving away as the statue grabbed his butt cheeks, pulling them apart to have a better view of that puckered opening, licking it and leaving it as wet as possible. “Ahm… S-Stephano… S-stop!” After some time the gamer gave up. “T-that’s embarrassing… Hm…”

   Stephano backed away when he felt the other finally relax, standing above him with a perverse smirk. He snickered when seeing Felix open one of his closed eyes, slowly looking up, as if scared.

   “You ready, Pewdie?” He asked, pressing his hard on against the other’s.

   “Yes…” The smaller grunted silently, getting confused with the snort he got as an answer.

   “ _Non_ , that’s not how you ask for it.” Stephano smirked, grinding against the Swede’s crotch, once again getting a loud grunt as reaction. “Tell me what you want, Felix, be specific…”

   “S-Stephano…?”

   “ _Oui_?”

   Felix glared deeply into Stephano’s golden eyes; his orbs glowing with blue fire.

   “I want you to fuck me! Hard!”

   And with those words, Felix felt his body being turned over, so his face was pressed against a soft pillow; big hands grabbed his hips tightly and something big was pressed hard against him, fulfilling his insides in just one go.

   “Waaah!” He screamed the louder he could till he got to feel the other stopping. Stephano examined the Swede’s actual state, smirking with the sight; He trembled and whimpered in pain and pleasure while tightly pushing the pillows against his flushed face. “Stephanooo…” The gamer muttered in a muffled pleading tone, moving his hips a little bit, accidentally making the other slip deeper. “Move…”

   Stephano complied, pulling all out of his boyfriend just to be able to push inside once again, earning a loud but muffled scream from the other.

   “Ah! A-ah…!” It was all Felix managed to say as Stephano kept thrusting in and out of him, sometimes getting to touch or just teasingly rub against his prostate, slowly driving him inside, just as the statue loved to do. “Oh, Stephano…!”

   The big golden hands of the statue caressed the gamer’s back, but as time passed he started to get annoyed by the fact that he couldn’t see the other’s face. He wanted to see all of his reaction when they were doing it – he loved Felix’s expressions so much, from the dumbest ones to the sexiest ones. So, in another fast movement, he turned Felix around to face him again, pulling him to his lap and going as deep as he could inside with the new position.

   “Aaahm!” Felix cried out again, snaking his arms around Stephano’s broad shoulders to keep himself in place. “Mn…!”

   They got lost in another kiss as Stephano grabbed Felix’s hips and helped him move on his cock, going up and down as fast as they could manage. The gamer scratched the statue’s body with each thrust, almost hard enough to pull out blood.

   “Stephano!” Felix cried out the statue’s name when feeling his prostate being finally hit. “Oh, that’s it! Right there! Ahm, fuck!” Stephano did as his lover would want and continued to hit that spot dead on, turning the human in his arms into a crazy mob of moans.

   The golden statue watched as the human bounced on his lap. His face was flushed pure red and covered in sweat, what made his dirty blond hair glue on his forehead, his eyes were closed in pure bliss and the mouth opened in a big “O” – damn, he surely did enjoy seeing the man like that… Felix finally opened his eyes, meeting Stephano’s still locked on him as if hypnotized.

   A small smile surged in the Swede’s lips and, putting each hand on the statue’s chest, he made the bigger one lay down once again.

   “Let me ride, _ja_?” He said, shifting his legs a little bit so both of them could be in a more comfortable position and slowly started to move his hips once again, impaling himself in the other’s cock, each time deeper. But Stephano was having none of that slow pace and, grabbing the gamer’s hips as tight as his fingers could, he moved his own waist right up. “AH! S-shit…! Stephano…!” Felix reached his hand down for support, scratching his lover’s chest in the process. “Y-you’re so big…”

   “Oh, so you admit it?” Stephano asked with that typical smirk.

   Felix did not answer as he let the other take control of the movements till they were finally doing it together, his only support was Stephano’s strong chest as he kept moving up and down. Instinctively he reached out for his forgotten dick and started to masturbate, following his hips movements.

   “I-I’m… I’m about to… Cum!” He cried out, feeling the pressure on his stomach become tighter. Stephano replaced the gamer’s hand with his own, helping his lover as his climax got closer. “Ah! Stephano!” And he finally came, messing the statue’s hand and chest.

   “Ghm! Felix…!” Stephano soon followed him when feeling the walls around his member tighten – but nothing came out, after all, he’s a statue. He breathed tiredly, soon noticing that Felix was almost falling from his position, completely wasted; he reached up and grabbed the Swede’s wrist when he slowly started falling backwards. “Whoa! Here…”

   Stephano pulled out of Felix and turned around slowly, making the smaller lay down beside him. Both kept silent as their breaths calmed down, too tired to even care about the moans that came from the other room.

   Felix saw his semen covering Stephano’s golden chest and laughed in an almost embarrassed tone.

   “I made a mess…” He muttered.

   “‘course you did… But it was good, nonetheless…” Stephano shrugged, kissing the human’s sweaty forehead. “Let’s take a bath.”

   But the gamer grabbed the statue by the wrist before he could get up.

   “No… Tomorrow…” It was all he muttered in a tired voice, his eyelids almost closed, only showing of a little bit of those misty blue eyes of his. “Let’s sleep now… Then we take a bath tomorrow… Together…”

   Stephano sighed, rolling his eyes, but accepted Felix’s offer, with the condition of at least getting themselves clean, of course. And when they were finally under the sheets, since it wasn’t a such warm night, Felix laid his head on Stephano’s chest, smiling when feeling those strong golden arms around his body – he just wished he could hear a heart beat, but there was none...

   “ _Jag älskar dig_ , Stephano…” He muttered in Swedish.

   “ _Je t’aime_ , Felix.” Stephano answered in French , kissing the top of the Swede’s head.

   Felix smiled with the gentle touch, blushing slightly.

   “Hey, Stephano?”

   “What?” The golden statue grunted, making the Swede laugh.

   “So next time, I’ll top.” He said confidently.

   “Heh, we’ll see…” Stephano snorted, smiling with Felix’s small chuckles as he slowly drifted to sleep. And soon the gamer was limp and relaxed on his arms.

   …

   “Igh!”

   A shoe suddenly flew to the room’s wall, hitting it with a loud noise – though it wasn’t loud enough to wake up the tired gamer.

   “SHUT UP!”


End file.
